


Hello Kitty

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Animal Ears and Tails, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Cum Eating, I mean it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Pleasure Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, all characters depicted as adults, bottom emp, but i worked on it for a week so here we go, dont judge me, eging's a good boyfriend, emotional smut, emperor is kinda prissy, excessive use of lube, fuck machines, i make emp lick cum out of a bowl and im not sorry, im real paranoid to post this, inspired by my rp but not a part of it, rated E to be safe, self indulgent, the name master is used so beware, will do a follow up with bottom eg maybe, written completely on my phone so mobile reading is probably better format wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Tourney was nothing more than a week of constant teasing. Emperor's had quite enough but Eging makes the rules once that pretty red collar comes out.
Relationships: Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr./Emperor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the tags! Definitely not the most vanilla fic I've written but on a scale of Vanilla to Vore its in the middle leaning towards vanilla. This is my first time writing lewds in 3rd person! :D it needs some work but this is where we're starting. Completely self indulgent don't judge me too harshly alright?  
> All characters are written to be in their 20's and are fully consenting adults. Consent is sexy y'all.

As per the usual, it had been quite a day. Heck quite a week considering the tournament they just got back from. Long and tedious, full of practice and matches. To say he's exhausted is an understatement. But it's still early evening and his team still somehow has energy. Emperor waves them away. Tells them they're free to go do as they please.

"No more today. Perhaps not tomorrow either. Go frolic to your heart's content and get some rest." 

His most bubbly teammate gives a fist pump to the air and grabs his most reserved one by the arm. Hiro babbles something about going to see Kai and hauls Ace back out the door with him. They barely even got their bags to their rooms but Emperor doesn't mind. Can't do anything but shake his head and sigh. He's fond of his team. It gives their occasional laziness a pass from him. As soon as the door's shut again he's wandering away from it though. Wandering up the stairs for the one team member he hasn't seen a second time since getting home. 

He's unpacking because of course he is. Knows that Emperor would want the suitcases delt with sooner rather than later even if said inkling is too tired to help much. Still though, Eging smiles his way. Blue eyes sparkle brightly despite obviously being a little tired. His companion doesn't look nearly as tired as he is though. Maybe it's just a captain thing. Constant leadership and call outs and commands might be the reason for his heavier fatigue. Despite it he does approach and try to help. Manages to fetch hygiene products and bring them to their bathroom. To take his notebooks and put them on the shelf they belong on. But after that Eging halts him. Presses his hand into the small of Emperor's back and chuckles lightly. 

"How about you go lay down, babe, I got this."

There's a sigh that escapes Emperor's chest as he folds his arms and eyes his partner. He wants to retort. To tell him that he can assist perfectly fine and doesn't need to go lay down. But Eging's smiling at him so wide and soft. It knocks the fight out of him and gets him to grumble. The sound turns the other's smile somehow even more tender, gets the hand on his back to stroke him in small circles. 

"Babe, you look like you're about to drop. I can handle it. You don't gotta nap or anything if you don't wanna but take a load off, you've done a lot this week." 

All fight Emperor might have had fizzles out. He sighs at the gentle kiss that's pressed to his forehead and reluctantly gives a nod. Practically collapses on the bed once he's released from his love's gentle hold. Hotel beds have absolutely nothing on the bed that they have at home. A content sigh is caught in the pillow as he sets to lazily rolling around on the blankets. He didn't even bother to unmake the bed. Just fell on it and started happily ruining the crispness by squirming around. Vaguely he can hear Eging chuckle at his playful display. Can feel tender blues eyeing up his backside as he rolls onto his belly and hugs a pillow. As if to emphasize that he knows the other is looking, Emperor rocks his hips up into the air the slightest bit. Gives his rear a tiny wiggle and a smirk over his shoulder. 

He can hear a little hum of interest. But the whole craning his neck to see over his shoulder is painful. Makes him bury his face back into the pillow but he's oddly comfortable everywhere else. Even more comfortable when he feels the bed dip. He peeks a little. Just enough to see Eging's arm by his face. He doesn't get to lift his head to look more though cuz there's a gentle weight over top of him. An even gentler press of his partner's clothed crotch to the swell of his backside. He shivers and smiles, pressing back ever so slightly to rub them together. 

They didn't get to really do this while they were gone. Just rushed handjobs in the locker room before matches and gentle fingering at bedtime. For a few moments anyway, Emperor always inevitably fell asleep with Eging's digits still sliding in and out of him. It does make him feel slightly bad knowing that his partner had basically an entire week of teasing. He apologized many times hoping he didn't seem bored with Eging's advances. Was just too tired after so many matches and the long journey there. Thankfully though, Eging never seemed irritated. Still doesn't seem irritated even as Emperor goes to obviously tease him even more. Just grinds his slowly hardening length against his lover's soft backside. 

Their hands find each other. Fingers slide together and intertwine against the pillows. Emperor shivers and mewls at all the feelings. The gentle press, the obvious twitching from his partner's hidden length, the soft squeezing of his fingers. It's all enough to pull more and more soft sounds from him. The suitcases are completely forgotten in favor of them lazily grinding through their clothes. Clothes he would like to get rid of so he can finally feel his lover's warmth slide into him. It's been such a long week. Emperor just wants to be plastered to the mattress. Wants his faithful second to give up on this gentleness and screw him like a freaking animal. But there's a vibration against him and Eging's pulling away. He wants to growl. What's more important than his king? 

But he doesn't. He just sighs softly and keeps his pose. Figures Eging will come back in a moment and they can continue. Ears perk up to listen behind him as his companion practically whispers into the phone. He peeks up over his shoulder again. Sees Eging smile softly and feels him run a hand over his tentacles while he talks to whoever's on the line. Emperor can't really hear whoever it is. They must be pretty soft spoken, normally he can catch bits and pieces but not this time. He's hanging up though and the, very impatient, dualie main under him is pressing back. Offers his rear up again so they can continue but Eging just leans forward and kisses his head. Emperor wants to throw an absolute fit when the other dismounts and slips off the bed. He drops his hips so he can sit up and glare at the shaven inkling. 

"Aww, babe, don't look at me like that. I gotta go see Prince and Laceless but I'll be right back, promise. Then we can eat and get all close again, okay?" 

Emperor perks up a bit at his brother's name. Since Laceless and him left the turf he hasn't gotten to see the smaller monarch much. They video chat while Emperor's away at tournaments, which is nearly all the time, but he doesn't get to actually visit much. Slowly he goes to slip off the bed as well but there's a hand on his thigh that stops him. It gets him to raise a brow.

"Eging, I have seen neither hide nor hair of Prince in quite some time. I should accompany you and check on him." 

He frowns a little when his statement is met with a tiny chuckle. But those blues are so tender and the hand that comes up to stroke his cheek is even moreso. It calms him and makes his eyes a little heavier. Body starts to go slightly limp from just how tired he is both mentally and physically. It's like that gentle caress reminds him. 

"I know babe, but it'll only be a second and you're exhausted. The trip there's gonna be longer than the time I plan to stay. Promise we'll make time to go see him this break?" 

Eging lays on those eyes. The ones he knows Emperor can't say no to. The ones that fizzle out his resolve in an instant and make him pretty golden putty in those calloused hands. Reluctantly he sighs but eases himself back down onto the mattress. Rolls onto his side and blinks heavy golds up at his companion. A kiss is pressed gently to his mouth. It's barely there and fleeting, but it's enough to make Emperor pretty much go completely lax against the blankets.

"Get some rest while I'm gone and we can play when I get back."

It's very husky. Breathed right into Emperor's ear and delivered with a gentle nuzzle. All he can really do is shiver. Feels his gut leap and his groins tingle with interest at the quiet promise. He gives a shallow nod and mumbles a soft 'I love you' as Eging pulls back again. The sentiment is returned with a wide smile. Old worn out shoes with a lifetime of memories are stepped into and he's out the door, letting it click softly closed behind him. The quiet is sudden and heavy as soon as his ears pick up on the front door being closed as well. He's completely alone in the house. It makes him a little uneasy. Emperor hasn't been alone in the house in a very long time. His team is almost always there. One member at least, normally at least two. Plus, Eging and him almost never part. They always do just about everything together. He figures that's probably why he feels so uneasy without him. Shakes it off though and tries to close his eyes. 

Emperor knows he should nap a little. Knows that he's incredibly worn out but his gut is still tight. His cock still stirs a bit in his skinny jeans and the rest of him is warm. His lovely boyfriend really did just get him all riled up only to leave. Silently he curses the other even if he's not there. A hand wanders down his body so he can palm himself a little. Strokes the slight bulge in his pants a bit just to take the edge off. But it doesn't feel nearly as pleasing as when Eging does it. It's practically boring. Feels a little nice but he knows every little thing that'll happen so it bores him straight out of his mind. With a grumble he stops and goes to sit up. 

"Perhaps some extras will assist…" 

He doesn't wanna get too far. Doesn't want to fall asleep yet again because he went and wore himself out while the other was gone. But he wants to be ready. Wants Eging to come home and see him all sprawled out and tempting. Tangled up in their sheets hard and stretched and ready for the taking. Nervously he bites at his nails. With nobody here to see him he allows himself to be bashful about the wants he has. It doesn't stop him though. He slides off the bed and perks his ears one more time. Confirms that he is in fact alone in the house and goes for the closet. In the back there's a crawl space that they keep stuff in. Or well, the more out there stuff anyway. 

Basic dildos and strokers are in a box under the bed. A decoy in the event someone were to get too curious about what they get up to behind closed doors. But the crawl space is where what he wants is. Nudges their machine slightly to the side and sets the, stupidly large, bottle of suggestively white lube on top of it. Said lube was on top of the pink box that he wants. He slides it out and takes it with him leaving the door slightly ajar. Figures that when Eging's back they'll probably be digging in there anyway. He shivers a little and tosses it on the bed. Shucks off his tight sleeveless turtleneck and skinny jeans in favor of one of his partner's hoodies. 

He doesn't exactly swim in it, they're pretty close in height. But Eging is a bit bulkier which causes the sleeves to be baggy, and he purposefully got it two sizes too big. Knew that Emperor would want to steal it cuz he's a shirt thief. The simple red fabric grazes his upper thighs but barely covers his crotch. Normally, it's not a tease. He almost always wears it with pants on, but without them it's definitely teasing. Hands smooth out invisible wrinkles before he goes for the box and pops it open. It's neat and organized like everything else. A little rack and boxes inside keep things from tangling or getting messed up. He leaves the floppy golden ears that are perched alone but his head definitely runs off with images of his partner in them. Goes for the upright white ones next to them and slips them amongst his tentacles.

The nice thing is that the headband they're attached to pretty much disappears into said tentacles. It makes it all a little more immersive for him. The disappearance of the band and the garter belt that holds his luxuriously fluffy tail in the right spot. Can't stand the plug tails simply due to inaccurate placement, so the belt does the trick. The red lace is just an added benefit for Eging's eyes. He secures it around his hips and thighs, allowing the hoodie to pretty much hide it. The tail is the important part anyway. The soft white fur caresses the backs of his thighs and the swell of his rear. It's far thicker and fluffier than it has any right to be but he's royalty so it needs to be. Emperor deserves to have the softest fluffiest tail money can buy and he went through a lot of work for a very long and hard time to get it. He tilts his hips a bit and checks it in their bedroom mirror. Makes sure it's free of any unsightliness before he goes back to the box and grabs the last thing he needs. 

It feels incredibly odd to put it on himself. Normally Eging does this for him. His partner always clips it on him cuz this is where the game starts. As soon as it's in place he surrenders everything to his lover. Any power he thinks he has, any control he hangs onto a little too hard. It goes to Eging when the little red collar is pressed into his neck. It's Emperor's time to just roll over. To be bratty and spoiled in peace and safety. Putting it on while Eging is gone feels almost disobedient. But he does it anyway. Trusts his lover enough to not need the whole safety speech even though he'll probably get it anyway, collar or no collar. It tightens up easily. The little bell jingles as he settles it into place and lightly touches the charm that's alongside it. Eging got it made for him shortly after they started this. The little gold crown has his name stamped into its surface. It matches the little bell and stands out so nicely against the red of the collar. 

His fingertip rubs against it. Traces his own name in elegant cursive and feels himself sort of instinctively start slipping. He shakes it off enough to not become a complete mess at least and flops back on the bed next to the box. Digging in it again he pulls out one more thing. The decent sized plug should help keep him opened and prepped even if it's gonna tease a bit. The mere sight of it and it's implications sets his gut on fire. Mind races to what the other will think. To how he'll react coming home to see his fluffy kitten all ready for him. He shivers hard, hips rutting down into the sheets slightly as his lover's voice rings in his head. Listens to those husky whispers stroke his ego, butter him up with compliments and praise. Lets the smell of his pillow tease him til a tightness in his gut snaps him out of it. Makes everything freeze up and his eyes widen a bit.

He burrows into the blankets, hides his face in the softness. Tries to deny that he just about came all over himself by humping the bed and sniffing Eging's pillow like a bitch in heat. Wills himself to take some deep breaths before he goes about popping the plug in his mouth for a second. His tongue works it like a hard candy, suckles on it and swirls it around while he digs in the nightstand for their less suggestive lube. The stuff meant for fingers and dicks and toys instead of the machine. Once he has it he releases the plug with a pop and not a moment too soon. 

His ears perk up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. To what he's grown to know as Eging's footsteps coming for the stairs. Quickly he pours way too much lube over the plug, feels it dribble all over his hands and drip on the bed but he doesn't care. Just hikes up the hoodie and scoots his tail so he can slip it in. It's obvious he's been taking Eging's fingers every night for a week as his body eagerly accepts it. He chokes on a way too loud moan, thankful for the cancellers on the walls or the other would've surely heard that. 

Ears try to search for his second. Can vaguely hear him humming near the bottom of the stairs. He's not climbing up them yet though which gives Emperor unexpected time. Allows him to slowly pull the plug out and push it back in a few times. Has to resist the urge to just keep going as he hears the stairs creak. His hand shakes from the effort and a whine fills his mouth but he does stop. Breathes deep and rolls onto his side again. Lets his tail drape over the sheets. Adjusts it to be enticingly curved upwards and tugs the hoodie to just cover his upper thighs and hard cock. Shakes his head to bat away the dizziness he gave himself and nuzzles the pillow. Eyes flicking over to the door and fluttering slightly as he hears the handle being gently turned. 

"Emp baby, you still sleepin'? I got some stuff for yooooooou." 

Emperor nearly laughs at the reaction, but he restrains it to a small chuckle instead. Picks his upper body up a bit, just enough to brace on his elbows, and looks at Eging. Cocks his head cutely and puts on his best kitten face. The bag his lover holds hits the floor. Hell Emperor's pretty sure his jaw hits it as well despite all the times they've done this. The other is more than used to seeing him dolled up like this but he stares like he's never seen the get up every single time. It makes him feel fluttery and warm to see the sheer amount of desire in those blues. Slowly he comes up onto his hands and knees. Stretches with his hands out in front of him and his rear in the air before turning and crawling for the foot of the bed. 

Playful golds stare up at the slightly more muscular inkling as he goes to sit back on his heels. Knees spread apart flushed cock peeking out from under the hoodie. Shivers wrack through him as the plug presses against his rear. They don't go unnoticed. But neither does the bulge that's forming in the other's shorts. Especially when he comes closer and has that spark in his eyes. It takes all of Emperor's willpower to not lean forward and nose at that bulge without permission. To just look up and flutter his big gold eyes for attention. The other shivers a bit but is quick to get it together. Lets his soft dark fingers stroke at Emperor's cheek and trail down under his chin. Lets them trace over the collar for a moment before looping one through the ring on the front. 

"Sweet lil kitten gettin' all pretty to surprise master."

That little bit is pretty much all it takes. Emperor purrs and shivers, feels himself tighten up on the plug while that thumb runs over his tag. He lifts his chin to give better access to it. Shifts around slightly and gives a tiny moan. It's almost agonizing that the plug physically can't go deeper. The silicone just teases him. Keeps him open and waiting so the other can slip in sooner. But that's it. Other than that it's just a teasing press. Eging cocks his head though and smirks.

"What's my pretty boy hiding under his cute lil tail huh? Let master see like a good kitty." 

Emperor knows that he knows what he's supposedly hiding. But it's part of the game. A part he really likes so he nods and comes up onto his knees. Swivels around and drapes his chest onto the bed. Feels Eging pet at his tail softly before moving it slightly to the side to peek. 

"Mmmm...Emp...hell babe, horny much?" 

He grimaces at the word. Finds it so distasteful but he nods anyway cuz it definitely applies. Feels said feeling intensity as a thumb rubs over the stopper of the plug. Gasps loudly as fingers wrap around it and pull gently til it pops out. He looks over his shoulder and tries to raise his hips even more. Offers himself up with a pout that only gets harder when Eging does nothing more than slip a finger inside. He growls and rocks trying to get more. Doesn't need the fingers he's been being stretched out all week. He rocks back impatiently. Face more than a little bratty but all it gets him is a smirk. 

"Really are all soaked and ready huh? Could probably take me right away."

The drawl of words makes Emperor nod vigorously. It's exactly what he wants. Everything he craves and needs absolutely right this second. But that finger pulls out and the plug is replaced. He whines loudly. Pulls on the blankets frustratedly and shouts at him.

"Eging!"

Said inkling just cackles. Huffs for breath so he can get himself together while Emperor growls and fights tears. There's soft fingers on his face though. They run under his misty eyes and pet him gently. Coos fill his ears and soothe him slightly. His partner's demeanor changes in a heartbeat at the sight of him legit tearing up.

"Hey...now now no need to get so uppity, Emp. Calm down, love, I promise I'll give you what you want."

"Then. Give." 

Character is just completely lost. Feels pissy and flustered, nothing like the regal spoiled kitten he's supposed to be playing. Emperor snaps and growls and lets a couple tears fall down his cheeks. He's just so wound up. Straining and aching, length twitching and dripping. Got all dolled up only to be told no. Or well, not exactly no, but it sure feels like no to him in the moment. There's a gentle kiss pressed between his cat ears. It tickles his tentacles and gets him to at least slightly calm down. It's at least enough to hear Eging out instead of just growling and being angry. Subsides his pissiness enough to turn his ears on again.

"I will baby, I promise I will. After we eat something. You wanna be able to keep up with master right, kitten? Need some energy if we're gonna play." 

It's all true and Emperor knows it. His stomach rumbles a little as if to confirm it. The way the other so easily slides back into that tone though helps him back to his own. Pulls the smallest of mewls out of him even if he's frustrated and sniffling. Eging smiles at him tenderly, ducks down a bit more to whisper in his ear. 

"My kitten's gonna need his strength. Cuz master wants to play with him. Nice and rough and all. Night. Long." 

The pissiness is gone in an instant. Complete and utter excitement takes its place. It gets under his skin like a fever and makes him somehow even more needy. He purrs loudly, feels the warmth spreading under his skin and Eging's calloused hand running over his bare backside. Said hand gives his rear a tiny swat that convinces him to lower his hips and sit up. A soft 'good boy' dances in his ears as he's guided to stand up and head downstairs. His body's settled down a little from his fit. Emperor can feel his length softening up again as they walk. Feels his insides loosen up around the plug. 

But the tail still caresses his skin and makes him shiver clear up to the point that Eging's tapping the counter. It's all the permission he needs to hoist himself up onto the surface and get comfortable. Scooting his tail to the side so it doesn't get dirty he sets to watching the other squid bustle about. He's not very good at cooking yet. But watching his boyfriend do it is helping him start to at least sort of learn so he always watches fairly intently. Thankfully, Eging never really seems to mind. Just goes about what he's doing occasionally stealing kisses while he makes dishes for everyone almost every day. 

"Whatcha want tonight, precious? And no, master's cum isn't an option. Gotta eat dinner before you can have your dessert." 

Emperor's mouth just sort of hangs open in response to the wink thrown his way. His sassy retort is shot down before he can even get it out of his mouth. Eging gives a little chuckle as Emperor puffs out his cheeks and pouts. Lets his captain ponder for a moment while he holds the fridge open. Normally, the monarch's not too terribly snooty about food. Not anymore anyway. Being out of the manor and introduced to things like take out and struggle meals certainly loosened him up. Keeps it light and healthy generally while cutting the fancy. But he desires being slightly spoiled after the week he's had. Eyes just kinda run over the stuff in the fridge. Admittedly there isn't a whole lot, they haven't gone shopping and they were gone for a whole week. But there are chocolate chips in there, and bacon. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

Eging almost doubles over with laughter. Behind him, Emperor just sort of blinks. He doesn't see what's funny about it. Knows it's perhaps a little childish but the sweetness just sounds remarkable after their long week. As soon as his partner has himself back together he's nodding. Pulls out the chips and other pancake stuff as well as the bacon. He must've noticed Emperor eyeballing it, not that the monarch minds. 

"Alright. Chocolate chip pancakes it is. Just don't make a mess of yourself or I'll have to give you a bath before we can play." 

Aw yes, Emperor has a...bad track record with syrup. Coupled with melted chocolate he sort of wonders if he should just take the hoodie off while they eat. But then he'll be cold and he really hates being cold. Really is like a cat sometimes. Eging messing with a large bowl and pan gets his attention though. Golds focus probably too hard on the way those hands stir the batter. Ears perk to the soft humming that fills the space. It's soothing in such a wholesome way. Makes his eyes flutter closed after a bit and gets his body to sway gently. He doesn't notice how soft it's all gotten. Just sits on the counter, takes in the sounds and smells until there's a tiny tapping on his thigh. Eging's smile greets him. He's got a little bowl in his hand that he nudges Emperor's arm with. 

"Some sweets for my sweet? Not too many though, don't wanna ruin your dinner." 

The ceramic has a handful of chocolate chips in it that Emperor's happy to take off his hands. Watches him turn back to the pan and start up bacon. Eging seems distracted though. Keeps side eyeing him as he pops chips into his mouth and licks up any melted chocolate that gets on his fingers. Those blue eyes seem to think Emperor won't notice they're looking. His companion is sorely mistaken. The little flicks of his eyes make the monarch grin playfully. Starts to suckle on the chocolate and his fingers almost ridiculously. Lets his tongue peek out and flick over his own digits regardless if they're clean or not. He gives a little chuckle when Eging starts to more fully stare at him.

"Silly master is going to burn the bacon." 

There's an odd choked sound that comes out of his lover. Flipping the meat promptly he manages to save it but he's grumbling about distractions. Mutters under his breath and has to adjust his shorts. The smirk that overtakes Emperor's face when he sees why is devilish. Oh he'll show Eging a distraction. Slips from the counter silently and settles on the floor. The tiles bite at his bare knees and will surely bruise him but he doesn't care. The motion gets his companion's attention. Makes him do a double take while Emperor slinks into the minimal space between his body and the stove. 

"Emperor." 

There's a very subtle warning in the way Eging says his name. But the way he extends the last R sounds playful. It's a mixed signal in Emperor's ears. Figures he'll just test it and see what happens instead of trying to make heads or tails of the exclamation. He wiggles about and adjusts himself so his nose is at the same level as the growing bulge in those shorts. Licks his lips and leans forward to nose at it. To mouth at it carefully through the fabric. There's a hitch of breath above him another little growl of his name. He thinks he's gaining some control but it only lasts a second. A hand comes down to gently grasp his tentacles and pull him back a bit. A string of saliva connects his lips to those, now damp, shorts. 

"Naughty kitten. But, master doesn't mind... For now." 

Emperor shivers hard. Feels the tremble clear down to his toes. Knows he's probably gonna receive some punishment for this but he just doesn't care. Punishment from Eging is just more pleasure, so he wins anyway. Watches the other undo his shorts with his free hand and move them just enough to let his length free. Drool runs down Emperor's chin. It pools in his mouth and makes him purr as the slick tip is nudged against his nose. 

"Well? If you're so eager to be naughty, get to it, kitten." 

He really is. Licks his lips a little and practically surges forward to excitedly take as much as he can into his mouth. Eging jumps and moans his name loudly. That free hand is braced on his head right between his little ears. But it just sort of rests there. No pushing or pulling, he knows Emperor's gag reflex is really sensitive. Lets him at least get used to what he can fit easily before trying to help him take more. Not that it matters. The inkling on the floor has been wound up tight all week. He's not exactly the most graceful blow job giver. Somewhat loud and more than a little messy means they couldn't exactly do this in the locker room. Normally though, he does indeed know himself and doesn't press too far right away. Now though he tries to take a good three fourths right out the gate and immediately chokes. 

"Shit, Emp! Freaking easy babe." 

Eging's glad there's no bacon on at the moment cuz he's definitely not paying the stove a lick of attention. Too busy holding onto Emperor's tentacles to keep him back a little and watching him closely. Said inkling coughs and sputters, tears up the slightest bit and huffs for air. But those lusty golds are pretty quick to look up at his companion. 

"Easy, and I'll let you keep going." 

The monarch can see just how blown those blues are. His little slip up must've felt pretty good but Emperor still nods shallowly. Feels his partner let go of his tentacles and pet him softly. Gently presses his head to give him permission and goes back to cooking. It's all the prompting the captain needs. Lets his mouth wrap around the tip softly and starts to, much more slowly, slide more in. Eging breathes out little commands of 'easy' when he feels like his sub is getting a bit overzealous but otherwise just lets him have at it. Emperor loves it. Finds the taste to be fantastic even if his pride hurts a bit from being on his knees like a peasant. All the little huffs and sighs he's getting are reward enough as he bobs on the half he's able to actually take. Can feel his own cock drip on the floor and saliva run down his chin. No matter how hard he tries he just can't do this cleanly. He always ends up drooling everywhere and tearing up from the stretch. Tries to take a bit more but feels his throat refuse and force him to back up. It gets him a pet at least.

"Good...good boy. Don't get greedy. You're doing so good...for such a naughty kitty anyway." 

His gut leaps and his dick twitches harshly at the praise. Knows the last bit is just so Eging can keep face. Meant to disguise the bit of praise he hasn't technically earned since he's down on the floor misbehaving. It's a slight break in character but Emperor doesn't mind. Needs that bit of praise when he's giving the other head cuz he fears he's sort of subpar at it. Despite all his practice on their toys and conveniently shaped frozen treats he can't tame his damn reflex. Makes deep throating his partner little more than an unreachable dream. Eging tries hard to reassure him though. Pets him softly and mutters about how he's so pretty down there. 

It doesn't last much longer though which is probably a good thing. As the shaven inkling clicks the stove off he coaxes the other back and off. Emperor whines a bit about it as his treat is tucked away again but it's almost completely for show. He's panting and his jaw is incredibly sore, throat hurts a little and his knees are bruised. Could use the break.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now let's go eat." 

Both plates are balanced in those dark palms he loves so much. Blown blues stare down at him expectantly until he manages to stand. Emperor tugs at the hem of the hoodie a bit. Feels Eging's eyes skate over his obvious hard on before he's actually tearing his gaze away. The syrup bottle is the only thing Emperor seems permitted to carry as he follows the other upstairs. They never eat in the bedroom so he's more than a little confused. Cocking his head and making his ears flop the tiniest bit in question. It gets him a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't want the others coming home and seeing their collected captain in his pretty kitten outfit at the kitchen table now do we?" 

A point is definitely made. Emperor blushes hard and makes a sound of understanding as they click the door shut behind them. Vaguely he can hear the other flick the lock after he's been perched on the bed with his food. Their TV's turned on to some turf highlights from the tourney they just won but Eging promptly changes it. Settles it on the cooking channel so they can actually relax. It does get Emperor to look up at him curiously though.

"I figure you probably don't wanna watch work right now. Let's relax, kitten." 

He finds he's not really able to speak too much for some reason. But he is thankful for his lover's insight even if all he can do is nod and nuzzle into his side. Feels warm and welcomed into the space while his eyes flick over the cake show that plays. Sets to eating, being careful to not drip syrup everywhere cuz he uses too much. Every now and then Eging will reach over and swipe a drip off his chin or lower lip. Offers his thumb to Emperor's mouth so he can suckle it clean every single time only to go back to eating. It's not a whole lot. But it's keeping the dualie main more than a little hot and bothered. Keeps his cock half hard despite having settled a little. Each time it happens his dark thumb lingers a bit longer. His faithful second lets him mouth at the digit just a bit longer with every pass of chocolate and syrup til their plates are clean. Only then does it all stop. Eging's up and grabbing for his partner's dish. Emperor tries to go with but is stopped by a hand on his thigh yet again. 

"You get yourself comfortable. I'm just taking these downstairs, but when I get back I better see that pretty tail in the air. Bare and ready for me." 

He has to resist the urge to bounce with excitement. Already lounging back and rolling before the blaster's even out of the room. Props his chest on the sheets and does as he was asked. Tucks his knees up underneath him so he can keep his backside right where the other will need it. His cock twitches more. Starts swelling a bit further from anticipation, but Eging will probably want it completely ready too. He shimmies a bit so he can reach a hand back. Runs his fingertips over himself til he's fully hard and hearing the stairs creak again. Tucks it away under his chin again and when the door opens.

"Aww, see you can at least kinda listen." 

Emperor gives a confused little sound over his shoulder. Watches intently as those shorts are dropped at the door. The comical boxers that are revealed really leave nothing to the imagination. The fabric strains to keep his length tucked away and one of the colorful birds on them is stained with precum. Emperor's shivering at the sight. Rocking his hips against nothing and swishing his tail slightly. 

"Don't think I forgot. Bein' so naughty while I was tryin' to cook, takin' treats without permission. Gonna have to discipline my kitten a small bit." 

There's a fake sort of sternness that bubbles amongst the sing song way he says it. Emperor gives a just as fake whimper despite the way his cock absolutely jumps at the word. He expects the paddle to come out or at least to be shifted over Eging's knee. The last thing he expects is what he gets. One of those calloused palms slides along his balls then up the sensitive underside of his cock. Fingertips toy at the tip and rub at the slit making the monarch tremble and give a loud moan of genuine surprise. 

It turns into something reminiscent of earlier but with more hands. His tail is draped over his back and the gentle press of his partner's clothed length is back. It's a little worse this time though. Pressing and grinding on the stopper of the plug, so close yet so far away. His cock is pumped rhythmically. Each stroke is in time with a grind of those hips. Fingers collect his slick only to press it back to the slit it came from and that free hand grips his hip hard. Keeps him from pressing back. Keeps him in place so his second can just have his way. Emperor doesn't exactly understand though. It's hardly a punishment, if anything it seems like a reward. He's already panting hard and his gut is oh so tight. Moans and mewls pour from his mouth as the inkling on top of him grinds down a little harder. 

"N-no fair...m-m-master, already close. St-stop." 

There's a slight hesitation in response, Emperor can feel it. But everything resumes rather quickly and steadily harder. The other knows he doesn't actually mean it. Knows that 'stop' means 'please keep going' and 'red' means 'stop I'm uncomfy.' He can tell when his lover has it together cuz there's a chuckle behind him and that hand speeds up. It gets a loud gasp out of him. 

"Oh are you? Good. Just about where I want you. Cum kitten, I want you to." 

Golds absolutely zip over his shoulder to see the other. He's already got a haze over his eyes from the stimulation but he's still staring at Eging. Cocks his head through his moans cuz he's completely confused now. When all he gets in response is a wink and a nod he shivers all over. Straightens out his neck again and stops fighting the feelings. Doesn't get it that's for sure. Has no idea why the other squid would want him to cum already but he trusts the other fully. Feels that hand give him a gentle squeeze and sobs. It really is such a relief after a whole week of being worked up. Spills quite a good bit over those knuckles but feels a little embarrassed. 

"Good boy. Now then...let's get that discipline." 

Emperor's more than a little dizzy when Eging pulls away. Vaguely can make him out while he digs in the box that was left out. When the cage comes out he finally gets it. Watches his lover run his cum soaked fingers over the inside as if to slick it before he's nudged onto his back. Length is still half hard but that's more than soft enough for it to be put on. He's trembling and shyly opening his legs but the other squid still rattles it in question. Looks for a green flag before he goes putting it on. A green flag that Emperor's more than happy to give in the form of a little nod. The lube is picked up so he can slick up the tiny rounded protrusion in the very front. It'll plug him up so he can't cum or dribble regardless of being soft. 

It's definitely one of their more intense toys, at least for Emperor it is. Loves the feeling of gentle scraping and squeezing on his cock. The added tease of the rod just makes it more intense. It always drives him absolutely up the walls so it doesn't come out too terribly often. But when it does Emperor finds himself melting from the mere sight of it. He holds as still as possible as it's slid on and in. Feels himself stretch ever so slightly to accommodate the short sound and constrict just as slightly in response to the rest. It's not nearly tight enough to hurt him and the rod is honestly just barely inside. It's nothing more than a tease. Right away his length is responding. Tries to throb and harden up but just can't. All the while Eging is grinning like the Cheshire cat and palming himself through his boxers. 

"I was gonna let you cum all you wanted. But you decided to be a brat, so now you only get to when I say you get to." 

The words are purred right into Emperor's ear and make him absolutely squirm with pleasure. Neither option sounds like a downside. Once again, it's hardly a punishment. He's more than in the mood for the cage and the rough tug Eging gives to his collar. Gives a reassuring mewl when he sees his partner feel bad about the rough way he goes to move his body around. Hard to believe the blaster main was the initial one to introduce this sort of play. He's always so careful with Emperor, always triple checking every potentially uncomfortable move. But the monarch doesn't mind. Happy to get loud to ensure the other of his enjoyment. 

Purrs quietly as he's tugged, a little more carefully, to the foot of the bed. Golds linger on that mound in his lover's boxers. Has no idea what to expect from him tonight but is more than eager and more than hungry for every square inch of him. All the staring gets Eging to roll his eyes with a wide smile. Gets him to gently grab his captain's wrist and guide his hand to feel. Emperor swears he moans louder than his partner at the feeling. 

"Go mmmm ahead, kitten. You can touch for a minute." 

It's only a minute but he doesn't even care. Sets to rubbing the pads of his fingers against every little sensitive spot he's learned. Pays special attention to the wetness around the slit and feels his own clamp a bit on the intrusion. Listens intently to Eging's heavy breathing and the little hitches that are pulled out. Drools a bit over himself again but feels it get wiped up softly just as the other stops his curious digits. Coaxes them away so he can stand again and head for the closet. Emperor knew they were gonna be in there anyway. He shifts around on the sheets. Feels his twitching cock get bitten lightly by it's restraint and hears heavy dragging. His ears perk and his hips tremble. Definitely didn't expect his second to have the energy for the machine tonight. 

"You wanna pick one for it, kitten?" 

He wants to bounce around on the bed is what he wants to do. But he'll never admit to that. Just nods instead and watches Eging dig under the bed for the box that's under there. There's one particular one with toys meant for this. Every time they go out to the store Emperor always seems to find a new one he likes. It's placed on the bed prompting him to sit up and actually look. There's a certain one he wants. It's not quite as big as his partner but it's a great warm up toy. Carefully he scans and picks up the sky blue dick. It's got little ridges and nubs adorning its surface making it one of his favorites. The box is tucked away but Eging is chuckling.

"Yep, I had a feeling you'd want that one." 

"You simply know me too well, Eging." 

It's a slip of the tongue but the reaction is pretty instant. A finger loops through the ring on his collar and gives it a light tug that he doesn't even think to resist. The force jingles the charm and bell and hoists Emperor up to that suddenly grinning face.

"I don't believe that's what you're supposed to call me when you've got this pretty thing on. You're all mine once this is in place, hear me?" 

The possession sends a jolt through Emperor's entire body. It sounds harsh but gosh does he love it. A moan gets caught in his throat and his eyes feel kinda glossy. He shivers a bit but forces a sour look onto his face. Tries to be a priss about it even though that possessiveness is his ultimate feel good button. Eging knows it too. Tries to appear stern but the corners of his mouth are twitching, trying hard to smile.

"Care to try that again, kitten?" 

Golds dart to the side as a blush takes over his face but he mumbles anyway.

"M-my master knows m-me too well." 

"Much better. Now, on your belly." 

The collar is released and his body is eased back onto the bed. Eging takes the toy from him to set up while he gets himself settled. Snuggles his nose into the blankets and listens to all the clicking around. Feels his tail being curved upwards and hears more clicking around. He cranes his neck to look back but the other squid gently turns it back again so he can hook the line holding his tail up to his collar. 

"Don't wanna snag your tail in anything. Let's keep it up for now."

All he can really do is nod. Can't exactly pick himself up anymore due to the taut connection but he doesn't really need to. Just lets his knees slide a bit further apart and feels the plug come out. It's replaced pretty quickly with a tiny press from the tip of the dildo. Doesn't push in though. It just rests there while Eging moves again.

Emperor follows him with his eyes. Watches him dig in the nightstand for the remote and swipe the lube up again. Listens to the cap snap open and jumps at the feeling of cold and wet. There's a chuckle behind him as the other dribbles a bit over his fluttering entrance. It's an almost guilty pleasure of Emperor's. The temperature difference is really what gets to him. Cold lube and warm wax are his favorites and his lover has been more than exploiting the knowledge since he found out. It's caused them to go through a bit more lube than the average couple but neither of them care.

A gentle finger runs through the wetness running down his rear. Collects it and presses it inside him. The darn fingers again. Emperor wants to scream but he doesn't. Just growls impatiently and gets a quick swat to his rear for it. Vaguely he can hear his second telling him to behave as he caresses the spot he smacked for a second. That calloused hand is gone too soon. But he can feel the toy press against him more. It's cold and wet and makes him shiver in delight. There's a petting at his tentacles. That soothing voice tells him to relax as the toy's slipped about halfway in. Just enough to get it started, the machine can take it from there. 

"Reeeady?" 

Emperor nods, groans at the grin the other wears. 

"Show me you can be a good boy and I'll fuck you next." 

The small groan turns into a needy moan and uncontrollable mutters. Wound up tight, straining against the cage and clamping down desperately on the toy. Chokes out that he'll be good, that he's Eging's good boy and fights the desperation. That little promise just lights him up. Makes him come a bit undone. It gets him a soft pet to his face and gentle cooing. His lover obviously tries to soothe him.

"I know, kitten, I know. You're my good boy, but master's gotta make you wait for misbehaving." 

There's more whining that escapes. Face is hot, pulling away from the touches to press pretty firmly into the blankets. His hips rock back a little. Tries to get the other to just turn it on and stop teasing him but it doesn't happen. There's fingertips wedging under his chin instead, coaxing his head up again. 

"Emp, baby, where we at? Are you ok?" 

He nods to it all, tries to open his mouth to get a color out but it just comes out as a little moan. Sinks into the feeling of being petted but still feels teased by the half full feeling. 

"I-I-I'm fine...please...oh my beloved please...need nnngh!" 

Eging bites his lip but seems to believe him despite the delivery. Nods and pulls his hand away again to fiddle with the remote. His grin is gentler as he waves it in front of his captain's face. Waits for him to nod and turns it on. A drawn out 'thank you' escapes Emperor's throat. His body feels like it wants to give out as he feels the toy being pressed in then drug out. Finds himself getting hotter when his eyes roll up to see Eging in front of him and not behind him. When his ears perk up again to hear the machine working. It's so slow though. Knows its just to get him started but it's still such a tease. Big, misty golds look up to his lover pleadingly. 

"Yes, kitten?"

His stomach tenses at the notion of having to ask. Figured he would but was hoping he wouldn't. Still tries to wiggle out of it. Rocks back on the machine hungrily and purrs loudly. Pleads with his eyes and shivers. But his second doesn't budge. Just lounges a bit and lazily strokes the bulge in his boxers. 

"No? Don't want anything?" 

That grin is just so tantalizing. The monarch knows he knows what he wants. But he's gonna make him ask. Teases him further by palming himself right in front of Emperor's eyes. If he came a little closer the dualie main could mouth at him again. Get stuffed at both ends. He trills at the mere thought getting the other to tilt his head in question. All the patience in the world is in those blue eyes and he absolutely hates it. Huffs and moans and tries to fuck himself on the toy but the machine and him are just way too out of rhythm. A whine works its way out as he pulls at the blankets in frustration. 

"F-faster…"

"Faster? What do you say then?"

It's sing song and harmless but Emperor feels prissy about it. Growls quietly and snaps out.

"Now!" 

It doesn't get him anywhere. Just gets a small hum out of the other followed by a little chuckle. 

"...no I don't think that's it, baby." 

He huffs harshly and fidgets with the blankets more. Feels his body really struggling under all the teasing. Cock straining and trying to leak around the tiny sound, being lightly squeezed by the bars of the cage. Insides try to clamp down impossibly tighter on the toy and his mouth is watering from the show he's being given. It's enough to get him to cave.

"P-please…"

"There's master's perfect boy." 

His ears pick up on the little beep of the remote. His companion must be getting impatient too cuz he's certainly not hitting all the speeds. Went from practically nothing to a pretty decent medium pace that causes his rear to bounce slightly. He absolutely wails in surprise. It's so sudden and so much after the teasing that his eyes cross and his ears feel like they're filled with cotton. Vaguely he can hear praise from Eging. Can see his hand speeding up ever so slightly. Drool runs down his chin as he just stares and tries to sound even remotely regal. 

"M-master never gave dessert." 

A shaky hmm manages to get past the cotton in his ears. Can feel the bed moving around and a kiss being placed on his forehead. Emperor opens his mouth wide to show he's ready but Eging's slipping off the bed. He goes for the bag that he dropped by the door earlier and digs in it. On the bed Emperor can just barely make out the rustling of the plastic past his own moans and the whirling of the machine. Wants to look back but he really can't with his tail secured to his collar the way that it is. He's not left to wonder long though. In mere moments Eging comes back with a little crystal bowl in his hand. Emperor blinks owlishly at it. He's gotta be kidding if he's implying what the monarch thinks he is. But a quick look up at those mischievous blues pretty much confirms that he's not kidding whatsoever. All the captain can do though is sort of shudder despite the embarrassment. Willing to try just about anything once, he nods to the implications the little bowl has. 

He's being bounced slightly by the machine. Getting the wind knocked out of him repeatedly but he's not gonna get to catch his breath. Those boxers are being pulled down and his lover's shuffling closer. The bowl is situated between them, sparkling from the sunset pouring into their room. 

"Only the prettiest bowl for my kitten. Care to help me put something in it?" 

That definitely confirms Emperor's suspicions. He wants to wriggle his nose at the idea but that damp tip is nudging at his lips again. Coaxes him to open his mouth and welcome that warmth inside. He can't bob much though, he just doesn't have the leverage. The machine shoves him further on to the other's cock every now and then. Makes his throat tense here and there giving tightness, it's choppy though. He enjoys the taste too much to care about his lack of grace. Tries to move on his own anyway but struggles. Thankfully Eging notices and places a gentle hand on his head. 

"Trust…trust me baby?" 

Emperor finds it to be a silly question. The other certainly wouldn't have that remote in his hand or his dick in a cage if he didn't trust him. As best he can manage he cocks his head despite the fullness. Feels the way his mouth moves the cock inside and hears Eging moan about it. He repeats the question. It's filled with way more huffing on the second go but it does get Emperor to nod.

"Nngh...then...then just hold still. Promise I won't push you." 

Gently those hands straighten out his head. Fingers caress his ears and hold him in place as Eging starts to rock carefully. Emperor can't help but let his eyes roll. Lets moans escape freely as he's just constantly stimulated to the extreme. Feels the toy pull out as his lover pushes in and vice versa. It's so much. He's drooling all over himself and trying to give little swallows to tighten up what he can. True to his word, the other doesn't push it. Never forces, just keeps thrusting halfway into his partner's mouth and tries to keep pace with the machine. Tries desperately to not outrun it even as Emperor's needy sounds vibrate him. 

The monarch doesn't even notice the struggle his partner endures. He feels stuffed and high and adored. Greedy and needy for more he tries hard to stay still. Tries so hard despite the wish to surge forward. Feels his body being jostled from the force but it doesn't feel like enough. He whines lightly. Feels Eging twitch wildly against his tongue and tries to suckle harder. Doesn't care if he has to lick it out of a bowl he just wants that taste. Any and every other partner he's ever had made him turn up his nose at the mere notion of giving a blow job let alone cum swallowing. It was just disgusting and forced and often made him choke at best and toss at worst. 

But with Eging it's slowly become a favorite. Took some getting used to and a lot of trial and error. He definitely wasn't a swallower for a long time but an accident got him to change his tune. Now every time he gets his mouth on the other he acts like he's starving. It's so hard to stay still. But the thrusting over his tongue is intoxicating. Feels so good, tastes even better. The throbbing and thrusting makes his length attempt to strain against the cage. Feels his own cum keeping him slick and the machine kick up a good notch. Both of them can't seem to help but moan. Emperor's eyes water up and roll all over the place. 

The toy goes impossibly deeper and nearly knocks him over. If it weren't for Eging's gentle hold he'd be on his face. That gentle hold though is tightening up a bit. Thrusts are growing uneven and growls are starting to slip out. His second still somehow manages to keep himself from thrusting too far though. Goes for a couple more before he's pulling back, a trail of saliva following after. Emperor nearly ends up with his face in the bowl from the loss of the hold. But he manages to keep himself braced against the machine's forceful thrusts. He's practically wailing into the blankets from it now that his mouth's free. Feels it nail his most sensitive spots harshly and rhythmically. But his focus is torn. Wills his eyes to stay open so he can watch the way Eging strokes himself to completion. Shivers and purrs as wave after wave of cum hits the waiting crystal. 

His companion just kinda falls back on his heels once the spurts are over. Panting and twitching with glossy eyes and a wide smile. Emperor watches him lazily flip the remote in his hand but he doesn't go to press any buttons. Lets it just drive his lover absolutely crazy with how hard and fast the toy is going. Emperor swears he's going insane. Crying out for the other and moaning like he's getting paid for it. His insides clench and his outsides shake. Cock strains and tries so dang hard but he can't do anything about it. Hears the lock jingling under the force, a gentle reminder of just how little he can do about the state of his sensitive length. There's a light petting at his head though and he's face to face with the crystal. 

Eging smiles. It's obvious he's trying to appear commanding and unfazed despite it but the expression comes across way too loving, in Emperor's opinion. Still though, those blues dart between golds and the bowl expectantly. Emperor wriggles his nose a bit as his face hovers over it. He's blushing out to his ears with embarrassment but he looks up through his lashes at the other and ducks down. Moans loudly at the pounding he's enduring and dips his tongue into the thick mess. A fist balls up in the blankets and his eyes roll more. Hates how much he enjoys the other's taste. How he's being turned on straight out of his mind by licking Eging's cum out of a cat bowl like it's whipped cream or something. 

"Enjoying your dessert, kitten? You seem to like it." 

All he can respond with is a nod. Too embarrassed to even try words as he breathes deeply and gives in. Decides to just go ahead and really get his face in there while his eyes strain to look up at Eging. Tongue laps at the glass slowly, like he's savoring it. At least tries to appear royal despite the way he feels some of it stick to his face. Doesn't let the other see that though. Just keeps licking it up and listening. 

"Make it clean. I know how much you like it, kitten there's no need to be bashful. Makin' a mess of yourself though, you'd think I gave you a facial. Mmmm? I saw that shiver. Like that idea? Next time ok. I'll paint your pretty face." 

It's all driving Emperor up the walls. He moans and squirms feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations. Feels the thick fluid coat his mouth and warm his belly, feels his drool mix with it and run down his chin. Doesn't even notice when he's completely cleaned the bowl. Almost whines at the loss before he realizes how ridiculous that would be. The machine's still going though. Makes him give full body twitches and hoarse moans while Eging takes the bowl and praises him. It's set aside and the other's leveling him with a fond smile. 

"You've been such a good boy, Emp. My perfect, beautiful, boy. So pretty for me even when you're a straight up mess like this." 

He gives a cry in response. Fists the sheets desperately and takes in those words. Lets them warm his chest and flutter his belly. Feels the machine slow down a bit but also bury as deep as it goes. Hears Eging press a button and feels, exceptionally cold, lube being pumped into him. His tongue lulls out of his mouth. There's a puddle of drool forming on the blankets and wetting his cheek which is planted right in said puddle. When it stops he feels almost too full. Bloated and dizzy and high as a kite. Would collapse if it weren't still inside but Eging remedies that. Pulls on him gently by the collar, coaxes him to crawl forward and let it slide out. Once it is he collapses into his lover's lap. Hears him coo and make the machine return to a resting position. 

There's soft petting at his head and he's seeing double. But his cock absolutely aches. His gut is wound up impossibly tight but he's plugged up and caged and unable to do anything at all. Can't even get hard let alone cum. The other squid's voice is there though. He might be tired but he's also needy. Feels his tail being disconnected from his collar and his body being rolled. He winds up on his back with Eging settled between his legs, hovering over him. 

"Did so good for me. You deserve a reward hmmm? So slick and ready for me. You want it, kitten?" 

It's meant to be teasing most definitely but it's also a chance to check on him, Emperor can tell. If he says he's too tired Eging will back off. But he's not. Well, he is, but he's needy. Needs his partner not just toys. Needs the warmth of his body and the naturalness of his thrusts way more than rest. Despite his rolling eyes he nods excitedly and does his best to lift his heavy legs. Feels some of the excessive lube dribble out of him but that only seems to spur his companion on. Emperor watches and shivers harshly as the other licks his lips and stares at his fluttering hole. Seems just as turned on at it all as he is. An undignified squeal manages to escape him when his legs are taken up into calloused hands. They're lifted higher and placed at his lover's hips, tapped so he goes ahead and wraps them there.

"Lemme take it from here. You just lay back and purr for me, baby." 

That sounds like something he can manage. Lazily Emperor nods, purrs already starting up at the gentle brush of Eging's flushed cock against his waiting hole. His hands move to grip onto the pillow underneath him. To brace himself a bit cuz he's kinda sore from the machine. Purrs intensify and turn into soft moans at that warmth though. Despite how sore he is there's nothing better than that stretch. The other slides in just so easily. Emperor doesn't even need to adjust but Eging gives him time to anyway. Leans in and brushes their mouths together while the dualie main flutters and clenches randomly around him. 

Emperor's way too happy for that. Presses up into the soft kisses and releases the pillow in favor of clinging to the other. Feels their tongues swirl together and Eging start up a gentle pace. It's just a slow drag but it's got his length twitching. He whines into the kiss as he realizes the cage is still in place. Somehow it didn't occur to him that it's still there. Feels his companion press on the front of it a little and moans loudly. The sound presses that tick bit deeper and drives him crazy. The other's quick to leave it alone though. Goes back to licking at the monarch's lips and thrusting gently into him. 

He doesn't take a lot of time to speed up a bit, much to Emperor's delight. The other is just as impatient. Just as eager to have him absolutely right now. It gets quick and choppy really fast, Emperor's sure it won't last too terribly long but he doesn't care. Just purrs and moans for all the sloppiness. Neither of them are in a state of mind to keep things neat and easy. They can't help it, it's a messy lusty exchange. Filled with needy cries from Emperor and breathy groans from Eging, sounds that flutter in the space between them and bounce off the cancellers. 

The monarch can't help but grow ever louder though. This is exactly where he wants to be. Covered in sweat and lube all over his body and cum on his face. Pressing into and mingling the sticky substance with his lover's saliva, marbling it across both their tongues. It just gets faster and faster too. Pulls more and more undignified sounds from his chest and he can't even be bothered to care. It's too good. His second is way too good to him. Spoils him absolutely rotten and has him pleading for more. 

Those blues are where it's really at though. They sparkle and shine with adoration and make Emperor actually start shedding overwhelmed tears. He had partners before Eging, of course he did, he's desirable. But none of them, not a single one, bothered to look at him like that. Not when he wasn't on display. Up on his throne with his crown perfectly in place. Regal and put together like a perfect little king for crowds and TV screens. Eging is the only one that's bothered to look at him like that when he himself is like this. Whiny and squirming, crying and reaching for him so desperately. Nothing like the king everyone else gets to see. 

Yet those blues are there anyway. Overflowing with love and desire for him. Just him. Just Emperor. No kingly crown, no agent headset. Just plain black t-shirt, quirky, overly curious, Emperor. It fills him to the brim with flutters and warmth. Spills over the edges in the form of those overwhelmed tears. There's cooing in his ears. Gentle words as his lover slows down substantially. 

"Babe? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Too much?"

He couldn't be any further from the mark. But Emperor just can't talk very well. Chokes and sputters while that pace settles to be soft gentle rocking. It's just as good. But he's overwhelmed with nerves on fire and unbridled emotions that can't spill out anywhere else but this room. Clutches the other tight and drags him down til their noses touch and the sun meets the sky. Like it's meant to. Like it always will if Emperor has his way. 

"I love you nnngh! Eging I love you so much!" 

It all stops for a moment. Frantic energy goes out the window as it slows to a halt so Eging can gather him up. Emperor can feel his upper back and shoulders leave the bed. Feels himself being bent up in half so the other can hug him tightly. It's a gesture he's all too happy to return. Wrapping his arms fully around the other's neck and burrowing into his shoulder. 

"Emp...fuck, I love you too, baby. I love you more than anything. So much...so much darling." 

They let it linger. Let everything settle down and just ride the wave of emotion. Emperor sniffles a little. Clinging tightly and clenching down on the other inside of him. It reminds him of what they're actually doing. Gets him to come out of his hiding space and lean up to kiss at one of Eging's ears. Wiggles a soft chuckle out of the other before he's eased back down onto the blankets. 

"Let me love on you, baby. Love on you til you're sleeping like a tiny squid." 

He's ok with that idea. Nods eagerly and hears the collar jingle. Feels the possession in the sound and the adoration in the words. He loves this inkling. Would do anything for him. A few more stray tears fall but they're softly wiped away by the pads of his lover's thumbs. That smile takes his breath away. Just like it did the very first time he saw it so long ago. Back when he had no idea what he felt for the sporty inkling. When he'd sit on the bleachers at Goby and watch him shoot hoops pretending he couldn't care less. Secretly taking in the way he looked in his tank tops over the tops of the books he'd bring with him. When he'd act disgusted at the mere notion of going to that old diner with him. But Emperor went every time, hid his blushes and smiles under false pride. Grumbled and fake complained clear up to the point that Eging asked him out, and when they started this he still faked. Faked and faked til the other gave him that smile while they were tangled in the sheets together. Til this inkling convinced him he wasn't looking for the crown he wears daily.

Now it's like this and he doesn't have to. That smile will be his no matter how messy he gets. It knocks the wind out of him. Makes it impossible to even think about breathing especially when the movement starts up again. Love and lust, adoration and red hot desire. It makes his back arch up off the bed. Pulls a needy wail from his chest and gets him to sink his nails into his companion's shoulders. It's not nearly as fast as it was, but it's just as deep. Just as passionate and needy. Pulls just as many gasps and moans from him. So many undignified sounds as Eging picks up the pace more and more. Jostles him against the blankets and kisses his forehead softly. Entices and entices Emperor til the dualie main is back to his loud purring and breathy cries for more. 

There's constant pressing on every single sweet spot the monarch has. The sporty inkling has long since mapped them all out. Knows exactly where to press, how hard to press each one and when to back off to let Emperor squirm and catch up. Does it again and again, working him higher and higher til Emperor's sure he's gonna topple over. Feels his eyes cross with pleasure. Knows they practically sport hearts at this point. That his unique ruby pupils have taken over the gold they're set in. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all cuz the sky is staring back at him. Breath fans gently over his face and there's that sparkle. The one he fell in love with. The one he's falling in love with yet again, just like he does every single time. That sweet smile is there despite his pants, and little whispers fill Emperor's ears. Barely breathed out praises, how soft he feels, how beautiful he is, how sweet he sounds. They rile him up further. Make him bashful yet prideful somehow simultaneously. The hoodie feels too hot, he's absolutely drenched in sweat. But between it, the pillow, and Eging's actual body he's absolutely surrounded by that comforting scent. As sticky and gross as he feels that's not something he wants to relinquish. 

The other's hovering so close to him. Nuzzling his nose gently and panting in his face. Thrusting deep and hard and like he's starving for Emperor. Said inkling revels in it. Absolutely adores the treatment with his head thrown back and cat ears going lopsided. Eyes rolling everywhere and a harsh blush on his face. He's gripping those shoulders hard, those hips even harder. His collar bounces around and jingles loudly, the sound seems to spur Eging on and gets his thrusts to stutter. Much to Emperor's aggravation though, he slows down again. Sits up and goes still taking that warmth away and pulling a loud whine from the dualie main under him. 

But those whines are replaced rather quickly. Turn into small moans and babbles of 'please' as the cage comes off. The biting metal is replaced by a warm hand and Emperor absolutely screams. Has to toss his head back and screw his eyes shut cuz he's rock hard pretty much instantly. Twitching and dripping so much a puddle forms on his barely visible belly. There's more words, but he can't make them out exactly. Catches little snippets of 'good boy' and even more praise. Tiny 'I love you's and breathy exclamations of 'gorgeous.' They fill his ears and pull shouts of his lover's name from his chest. 

"You've done nngh...so good baby. Come on...cum for me. Cum and let me fill you up, Emp." 

His hands have to move. They scramble for the front of Eging's tank top and cling for dear sanity. Tug and tug til he's sure he's gonna rip the fabric and absolutely sobs as he cums over the hoodie nearly up to the neckline. Neither of them care at the moment. Don't realize they didn't hike it up like they usually do or that Eging's hand didn't manage to catch it. Cuz said shaven inkling is too close. Feels the way Emperor clenches down like a vice around him through his orgasm and goes wild. The monarch can't do much to help. He's dizzy, vision goes out a bit around the edges and his ears are absolutely ringing. Body feels tingly and heavy cuz he came so hard and his legs start to sort of slip from where they hold on. Thankfully Eging is more than happy to support one so he can keep going as deep as possible. Grips the limb tight enough to bruise and buries in as deep as he can adding his release to the lube already bloating his lover. 

There's a loud purr that fills the space between them. Emperor's pretty sure it's his but he honestly can't tell. Everything's a little too fuzzy, a little too light and fluffy for him to make heads or tails of the soft sounds that fill the room. Even as his legs are lowered and he feels Eging collapse next to him he's unsure what sounds come from who. It doesn't matter though. As soon as the other is there he's curling up into his chest. Silently he demands to be held and cuddled. Doesn't even care that he's smearing his own cum over Eging's top now too. Or that there's a mix of cum and lube leaking out of him disgustingly. He needs to be held, and Eging is happy to do so. Gathers his precious king in his arms and cradles him. 

"Tell me what you need, babe. Lemme take care of you now."

"Hold me, Eging...that's all I need right now." 

Honestly he's falling asleep in those arms. Feels safe and warm, on cloud nine and spoiled. He just wants to sleep peacefully in his lover's hold now. But he's being gently nudged. 

"Emp, baby, not yet. You need to drink something at the very least, and I know you. If you don't have a bath after all this you're gonna be a major crabby pants when you wake up." 

All the exhausted inkling can do is groan. He knows the other is right. He'll throw a royal ass fit if he wakes up caked in dry cum and lube. Especially given just how much lube his lower body is covered in. But he doesn't want to get up, hell he doesn't even know if he can. Legs feel like cooked noodles and the rest of his body is heavy as hell. Thankfully, Eging seems to notice. Gently sets to removing his ears, tail, and collar leaving them set neatly aside before he slips off the bed to scoop his prissy king up. Emperor gives a little squeak like sound but doesn't care about moving if he doesn't have to do it himself. 

Just sighs happily and allows himself to be perched on the bathroom counter. Lazily slips out of the hoodie while his faithful second messes with the water. He's exhausted. Worn straight down to the bone but more than delighted to see the other go for their bubbles. Even if he's starting to doze off against the mirror and can just barely make the bottle out. 

"Hey, love, I promise you can curl up on my chest and go straight to sleep as soon as I get you cleaned up. Think you can stay conscious long enough for me to run downstairs and fetch you water?" 

The gentle promise perks Emperor up a little. Makes the fog of fatigue drift away enough for him to nod and slip off the counter. He settles into the bubbles and watches Eging leave for the time being. The door clicking sounds so loud but the drawl of the show they left on soothes him. Lets him get lost in out of context dialogue until the other is back and at his side. Barely even registers downing the glass or being gently cleaned. Only really able to come to when he nearly tugs Eging into the tub completely clothed. 

"Ok ok, I'll get in with you." 

That smile is back and Emperor's melting. His chest feels too full as his eyes go lazy over the other's form the second it's revealed to him. Feels like it's gonna overflow when he scoots forward to allow him to settle behind his body. The small kisses being pressed to his tentacles are filled with adoration and the monarch really does feel like he could fall apart. That he could absolutely shatter to bits right here and Eging would pick him up. He doesn't though. Just slouches severely so he seems smaller against that waiting chest and cranes his neck to look up at the other. To just take in that gentle smile and hear those little chuckles. Feels hands lightly running over his chest and belly to soothe him and a little kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, babe? Starin' pretty hard, I got somethin' on my face?" 

Emperor can't even find a sassy retort. He's too tired. Too high and pliable in the other's arms to come up with anything snarky. So he just shakes his head and smiles back, lopsided and real. Settles against his lover til the water goes cold and the bubbles have all popped. They don't even bother to dress, the blaster knows there's just no way with how tired his love is. Emperor's practically asleep before he even hits the blankets. But he wills himself to stay up. Sways and dizzily watches the TV while Eging bustles about to stow the box and machine away. Clicks the closet door closed and crawls into bed with his delirious captain. His delirious captain who promptly tugs him down onto the pillows and snuggles close. Doesn't allow for Eging to do anything else. It can wait. Just goes to rest his head against that bare chest and quietly listens. The soothing sound is his last straw. He's out like a light pretty much in an instant and his second is chuckling lightly. Pressing more soft kisses into those tentacles and holding his slender body as close as possible.

"I love you, Emp. Sleep well, pretty kitty." 

The smile is genuine even if he knows Emperor won't hear the words. Lets it grow wider as the monarch makes small sounds in his sleep and cuddles ever closer. Come morning, he'll actually give him the bouquet he had made with yellows and blues. But for now he pulls the blankets up over them and snuggles close. Watches the cooking channel and his lover's peaceful expression til he's out too. Smile still painted on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this work feel free to check out my other Splatoon manga fics in my works folder. Please note and respect the ratings and tags of all fics and enjoy your stay in my library. If you liked this fic leave me a <3 and maybe a nice comment if you would like it really helps keep me motivated to write for you guys! 
> 
> Until the next fic, stay golden my loves.


End file.
